A new book and a new event
by Tattersetc
Summary: Vanilla sex between Twilight and a human you. Not much dialogue, not much story. Just clop.


Your new found liking of the Daring Do book series had brought you to the library on several occasions. It was hesitantly at first, but each new visit brought out a touch more eagerness as you grew fonder of the adventure tale. It was not great literature, but it was fun to read with a lot of action and interesting characters. Twilight Sparkle, the unicorn who lived at the library, had accurately predicted that you would like it and offered to get you a copy of the new book. It had just been published and you had stopped by to pick it up. A discussion of your hopes and predictions for the new book had meandered across many topics and had ended up with you and twilight laying side by side in her bed. A comfortable silence had settled upon the two of you like a blanket as you were each engrossed in the pages of the story.

It was rare to find a friendship where quiet was a welcome companion. This silence did not beg for interruption but instead provided a calming comfort. The bed was her only piece of furniture that was capable of providing a soft place to relax and, without thinking twice about it, you both spread out and began to read, books propped up on pillows as you lay on your stomachs watching to world of the story unfold before your eyes.

You gingerly reached to turn another page when the back of your hand brushed against twilight's foreleg. She glanced in your direction, flashed a quick smile, then returned wordlessly to reading. You noticed that she was easily twice as far along in the book than you were. How did she read so quickly? You also noticed that her tail had draped itself over the back of your legs, ticking slightly. You were about to tease the nerdy unicorn for being so oblivious when you noticed something else. She had not moved her foreleg after you had carelessly touched it a moment ago. Your arm and her foreleg were still quite close to touching. You looked around and saw that there was plenty of empty space on the bed ,yet you and Twilight were, consciously or not, laying close together – much closer than was necessary. This sudden realization made the activity a lot more intimate and colored previous interactions in an entirely new light. The way she seemed so excited to see you today, the jokes, the casual touching, the lingering closeness. If filled you with new feelings and new ideas.

You shifted slightly and began to lean gently in Twilight's direction. Her magic tugged at the corner of a page and turned it as you planted a soft kiss on her cheek. You were filled with nervous exhilaration as you scanned her face for approval. Your worries were dashed as her magic grabbed a nearby bookmark and placed it gingerly between the pages. She turned her head towards you - just a bit - with a slight blush and a small smile showing on her face. Nice.

You moved your hand to touch the side of her face and guided her gaze to yours. Your lips touched hers and you traded a few quick kisses. You could hear twilight breathing now as she shifted her body to face yours. You were now laying on your side fully facing twilight. She was still smiling and breathing a little deeper than before. Your eyes met briefly before you wrapped her in an embrace with your arms and pulled her closely to your chest. Your bodies met and your lips locked together. Your mouths were slightly open and your tongues met for the first time. Gentle prodding and poking turned into full caresses as your tongues massaged each other and went in circles trading places. Her tongue was wider and rougher than yours and her mouth tasted slightly of flowers and fresh grass. The new sensations in your mouth were altogether wonderful.

As the make out session progressed your hands found their place on twilight's midriff. You began by caressing her fur. It was soft and smooth in one direction and provided a slight prickle in the other. Your Hand ventured lower until it was on the side of her flank on top of the star pattern that was her cutie mark. She was a pony,yet her body had feminine curves that were looked really sexy and felt even sexier. One of your hands enjoyed gliding along these contours as her hooves touched your body as well. Your other hand found itself stroking twilights mane and caressing her face and ears.

Your clothing disappeared piece by piece amidst a flurry of kissing and touching. Your bare skin rubbed against her fur. You could feel the soft warmth of her skin just beneath her thin purple coat as your chest meet hers and as your stomachs pressed together. As your embrace became tighter, you became aware of a wetness gathering between Twilight's hind legs. Your own arousal was showing as your fully erect cock was pressed against your stomach and as it rubbed against hers. Twilights wetness found its way onto your thighs and onto the blankets beneath you. You had no idea if this amount of wetness was normal but you were not going to question it now.

Twilight began to breathe raggedly and uttered an occasional moan as your hands explored her body. Your Hand found its way onto the pillowy roundness of her rump. You squeezed gently and her flesh bulged pleasingly between your fingers. You moved on to her thighs which were round, thick, and supple. Your finger tips could barely reach around them and found themselves caressing the outer region of her marehood - the source of her arousal. This touch elicited a small gasp from Twilight. She broke your kiss, bit her lower lip, and looked at you with need in her eyes. She placed a hoof on your shoulder and nudged you so that your back was flat on the bed. She repositioned herself on top of you, her hind legs straddling your waist. Your throbbing member was now pressed between your lower stomach and twilights mound. She was dripping with marecum and it quickly covered your entire crotch as your cock was nestled between the lips of her pussy. She was radiating heat and the sensations - the warmth, the wetness, her velvety pussy lips - were overwhelming.

Twilight sat up while she straddled you. She moved her hips back and forth, thoroughly coating your cock in her feminine juices from the head down the shaft and all the way to the base. She did this a few times and you could feel the lubrication dripping from your balls. Twilight was rubbing her firm clitoris against your stomach, making satisfied noises when such contact was made. You ran your hands down her chest and on her sides. Your hands moved to her front side where it found her teats. They were small, globular pouches of fleshiness that protruded ever so slightly from the rest of her body. They were barely noticable to the eye but provided a softness for your hands to fondle. Your thumb passed over a dime sized nipple, causing twilight to inhale harder than usual. You moved on to her thighs - from the outside to the inside. Her fur down there was wet with her sexual fluids. It was everywhere. it was slippery and delightfully sticky. This went on for a few moments – from her thighs, to her teats, to other places and back, before twilight rose her body upward. She prodded her clit with a hoof, looked at you lustfully and uttered one word.

"Ready?"

It was more of a command than a question. You responded by holding your cock so it was pointing straight up. Twilight lowered herself slowly down onto it. The throbbing head of your dick made contact with her thick soft lips. Your rod parted her labia and sunk into her mound causing both of you to moan with pleasure. Twilight retreated back up then slid back down, your cock sliding into her further than it did before. In an instant, your entire firmness was driven into twilight. She began to rock her hips back and forth, your dick sliding in and out of her with lewd squishing sounds. Twilight began to lean forward. You wrapped your arms around her body and pulled her close to you. Your were face to face, lips almost touching, bodies rubbing together. You ran your hands through her mane and pulled her head down. You kissed passionately as she continues to ride your member. You moved your hips up in perfect rhythm with Twilight, driving your hardness even deeper inside of her with each thrust. Your mouths parted only briefly to breathe or to moan out loud. Her vocalizations were getting sexier and more carnal. You were reaching your limit.

"twilight I"

"Cum inside me", She cut you off.

You obliged and erupted inside her, your body clenching all its muscles for a moment. Orgasmic pleasure subsided and your fluids gushed out of twilight's pussy. She dismounted and laid beside you, your legs still entangled. You were catching your breath when she whispered in your ear

"We're not done yet"

You were willing to continue but your body was spent. You were trying to think of a way to explain this to Twilight when the aura of her magic wrapped around you. The faint light was indescribably beautiful and mesmerized you as it covered your whole self. Awareness began to flood back into you. You felt like you had had a good night's sleep and a cup of strong coffee. You quickly sat up and looked at twilight. She had a smirk on her face as she matter of factly said

"Restoration spell"

You knew what she had in mind and were quick to act as you got out of the bed, stood up, and moved around to stand in front of a prone Twilight. She smiled approvingly and spread her hind legs, hooves up in the air. You grabbed her legs and pulled, scooting her rump closer to the edge of the bed for easier access. She giggled and laid back in her new position, waiting. Your cock stood at full attention again as you leaned over twilight, your hands resting on either side of her as you supported yourself. You were face to face again. She wrapped her hind legs around the waist and pulled you in. You trusted and immediately plunged your cock into twilights still soaking wet depths - your cum mixed with hers provided more than enough lubrication. She gasped and moaned loudly as you thrusted forward and found your rhythm. Your buried your face in her mane, taking in the scent of her fur and planting kisses on the base of her neck. Her muzzle pressed against the side of your face, moans escaping from her lips and falling directly into your ears. the sex, her fur, her voice - it all combined into a mosaic of sensations, a thing of Ineffable beauty.

Twilight's moans became sharper, her breathing more labored. You guessed what was coming. She clutched at you with her forelegs, her hind legs wrapping around you more tightly than before. Her back arched and she closed her eyes as a new sound escaped from her mouth. You stood yourself up, watching her as her body convulsed from her orgasm. Her pussy clenched down on your cock, the rippling sensation made it seem like her vaginal walls were sucking you in. The added pressure brought forth another orgasm of your own. Cum shot out of your cock and into Twilight's twitching orifice. A shudder passed through you and you both took a moment to catch your breath and to recollect. You laid down beside her in bed. Your eyes opened and closed sleepily – you were truly spent now. Twilight picked up her book with her magic, opening to the page where she left off. The last thing you remember before you drifted off to sleep was hearing her let out a conteted sigh.


End file.
